1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portfolios, padfolios and other business accessories.
2. Background Information
Portfolios, padfolios and other compact, foldable business accessories are useful for storing and organizing a variety of documents and other personal/business effects. Typical modern portfolios and padfolios include a notepad, a series of pockets and locations for storing various electronic devices including a calculator, personal digital assistant (PDA) and cellular phone.
Arrangements and structures within a padfolio or portfolio that make it more user-friendly and enhance the function of various devices and accessories are always desirable. Many padfolios or portfolios, while containing desirable pockets and attachments, are not organized to effectively use the items carried in the most efficient manner, or while they remain attached to the portfolio or padfolio. Thus, a more effective organizational arrangement with enhanced device attachment features is highly desirable.